


Simply the Best

by Bri_Cheese



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_Cheese/pseuds/Bri_Cheese
Summary: "Additional" scene for season 4 Episode 11 "The Rollout" (the episode with the rash)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Simply the Best

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the fandom and not yet finished the series, but plot bunnies are biting so I just wanted to write something to see if I can attempt anything longer with these characters.

“David?” Patrick called as he entered his boyfriend’s motel room. Patrick had been at a business conference all day and was looking forward to a shower and crawling into is own bed, but instead he was here. The bedroom lights were off but a crack of light came from the bathroom. “David? I got your 34 text messages and I’m assuming the eight missed phone calls I got while driving are from you.”

Patrick palmed open the bathroom door to see David fully clothed in the tiny blue bathtub. “Go away, I’m hideous,” he said, hiding his face in the collar of his black sweat shirt.

“It’s poison oak, David, it can’t be that bad,” he said, setting the canvas bag on the toilet. “I stopped by the Shopper’s Drug Mart in Elmdale and bought everything you could possibly want: Calamine lotion, Benadryl, cold compacts.”

“Oh my god, no,” David whined. “Shopper’s Drug Mart? Half of what we sell at the store are high quality artisan creams. Couldn’t you have just stopped in at our store. I used up all that new stuff already. Just go.”

“I feel like I’m getting mixed messages here.” Patrick turned around and leaned against the sink. He pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket. “The messages and the requests for - and I quote - ‘God, oh, god anything to make it go away’ made it seem like you wanted me here.”

“I just wanted to inform you on the horrible day I had.” At first David (prompted by his dad and Stevie) thought the cause of the was a new batch of cream supplied to the store and motel so David reamed out the vendor. It turned out David’s dad just decided to include poison oak in the new flower arrangements at the motel. “And I though - maybe with you being so rough and tumble - might know of a miracle solution.”

Patrick sighed. “Sorry. No miracle cures. But I can make it feel better if you let me.”

David still shrugged away. “Why?

Neither said ‘I love you’ yet, and Patrick knew David wasn’t ready for that yet. “Because I care. And because I haven’t seen you today.”

“You still want to see me even if I’m ugly and blotchy?”

“There’s no where I’d rather be. Besides, who’s going to eat all the snacks I brought?”

David perked up. “Snacks?”

Patrick finally saw David’s face, Red blotches covered his forehead and right cheek. “Oh, my God, your hideous!”

David started whining as he sank further into the tub.

“I’m kidding, David.” Patrick knelt down in front of the tub. “I don’t think it’s too bad. I honestly think it should clear up in just a few days.” He reached out and began to rub David’s arm.

“No, what if the rash spreads for something? Oh god I sniffed those flowers! What if its in my lungs?” David’s breaths were coming his huffs. He was holding his breath then letting it out too quickly.

Patrick knew his boyfriend was having a panic attack. The first panic attack Patrick had witnessed had really scared him, but now he could gauge how bad they were going to be. This one wasn’t going be that bad, Patrick just had to get David off this train of thought. “David, just count with me, okay? Nice deep breaths. One… two… three… four… five….”

David reached out to Patrick and Patrick grasped his hand. They started the “squeezing exercise” where Patrick would squeeze a pattern of long and short bursts.

After awhile David murmured, "I can’t believe you’re still here. And that you’re on the bathroom floor.” He started scratching his face.

“Don’t scratch,” Patrick said. “And I’m not going to leave you because you have poison oak. I’m not like you ex-boyfriends or girlfriends. I’m not going to leave you over some stupid little rash. I don’t suck.”

“No,” David leaned his head against Patrick’s shoulder. “You’re not like them at all. You’re the best.”

“Better than all the rest?”

David laughed. “Yeah, well that’s not hard.”

“Yeah, well, you still said I was the best.”

“So you mentioned snacks? And something about curing this stupid rash.”


End file.
